


Toppu no Tensai (The Prodigy On Top)

by Hawks_Keigo924



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Violin Competition, Violinist Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawks_Keigo924/pseuds/Hawks_Keigo924
Summary: 64 competitors compete to place the Top 16 in their region to go to the National Violin Competition and compete to be the best.  There are 2 tournaments with 32 competitors trying to make it to the Quarter Finals to qualify for the National Violin Competition.  Additionally, winning the Qualifying Tournaments will give you the reward of $1000.  Winning the National Violin Competition is what everyone wants to do, winning $10,000 and becoming known as the Top Violinist in Japan.  So, who’s gonna win?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

“Oi! Results are out for people who made it in the tournament.”, exclaimed Bakugo to the class.  
Everyone in the dorm lobbies ran over to Bakugo and saw the list hanging on the wall.  
“Most of our class made it! Well done!”, said Iida.  
“Damn it...how did I not make it…”, said Ojiro upset.  
“Oh shit...Shinsou and Monoma made it…”, said Kaminari.  
“Of course Monoma made it.”, said Ojiro, “That’s who I probably lost to.”  
“I think we actually take up a 3rd of the competitors.”, said Uraraka.  
“Our school does have students from regions around Japan…”, said Mina.  
“How the heck did Mineta make it?”, asked Jiro.  
“You’re kidding, right?”, asked Ojiro.  
“Nope.”, said Deku and Iida pointing to Mineta’s name.  
“All right! I’m going to win this for sure!”, exclaimed Mineta smiling.  
“Let’s see people from other schools…”, said Momo annoyed.  
“Only two 3rd years made it?”, said Sero.  
“I mean...it is Mirio and Tamaki…”, said Kirishima.  
“Looks like Tournament 2 is going to be hard for our school…”, said Deku.  
“Why?”, asked Sato, “We have a couple of people in that tournament.”.  
“Ugestu Murata is in the tournament.”, replied Deku.  
“Wait...didn’t he win over 10 competitions...and is attending Juilliard School... “, said Iida.  
“Looks like we're not winning that.”, said Kaminari and Uraraka.  
“Bokuto Koutarou is in Tournament 1.”, said Todoroki.  
“He placed 3rd last year and beat Mirio, right?”, asked Tsui.  
“Yea...he just recently started entering tournaments as well…”, said Iida.  
“Talk about potential.”, said Kirishima.  
“Well class, get packed, because the competition is going to be in Tokyo. Everyone rest well and be ready to leave at 9:30!”, exclaimed Iida.  
“Yes!”, exclaimed Deku and Kirishima.  
“Our school is going to be the one on top!”, yelled Uraraka.


	2. 2

“We made it, Tsukki!”, said Yamaguchi looking at the bulletin board outside the music classroom.  
“I really don’t care...I’m probably going to lose anyways.”, said Tsukkishima.  
“DAMN IT HINATA BOKE HOW ARE YOU IN A HIGHER SPOT THAN ME?!?!”, yelled Kageyama.  
“DOES THAT EVEN MATTER AT THIS POINT? AT LEAST WE’RE GOING TO TOKYO!”, retorted Hinata.  
“Can you calm down and stop fighting?! We need to say thank you to everyone before we leave for Tokyo tomorrow!”, exclaimed Daichi.  
“Look! Bokuto and Akaashi made it!”, exclaimed Hinata, “and Kemna and Kuroo!”.  
“And the Miya twins…”, said Kageyama.  
“YACHI! YOU MADE IT!”, exclaimed Sugawara.  
“DID I ACTUALLY?”, said Yachi, “...I DID!”.  
“Congrats, Yachi.”, said Kiyoko smiling.  
“Let’s see who else is going from other schools…”, said Asahi.  
“Jesus, U.A. High has almost 20 people going…”, said Daichi.  
“Isn’t that unfair though?”, asked Hinata.  
“No actually, because U.A. Highs student’s are from all around Japan, so that’s why they take up a lot of the tournament.”, said Kiyoko.  
“Shit...Ugestu is back in the tournament…”, said Kageyama.  
“He won last year, right?”, asked Sugawara.  
“Yea, and got the Kaori Violin Loan, again…”, said Daichi.  
“Didn’t you verse him?”, asked Hinata.  
“Yea, I lost with 12 judges voting for him because he played freaking The Last Rose of Summer.”, said Daichi, “FOR ROUND TWO.”.  
“Yea, we don’t need to verse him…”, said Sugawara.  
“Wait...TANAKA MADE IT?”, exclaimed Asahi.  
“No he didn’t...did he actually?”, asked Daichi, “HE DID?!?”.  
“What piece did he even do for his audition?”, asked Kageyama.  
“Let’s see…”, said Sugawara looking around the bulletin board.  
“He did not just get in with Vivaldi’s Concerto in A minor…”, said Asahi, shocked.  
“How-”, asked Daichi.  
“But then Kinoshita played Mozart Violin Concerto No. 3 and didn’t get in…”, said Sugawara.  
“Oh my god..brackets came out…”, said Hinata looking at his phone.  
“LET’S SEE!!!”, yelled Asahi and Yamaguchi.  
Hinata then made the bracket image larger so everyone can see.  
“Bye-”, said Sugawara, “I’m playing against Bokuto. See you in the audience.”  
“And I’m going against Akaashi…”, said Tsukishima.   
“Good...Ugestu is in the other tournament bracket.”, said Hinata.  
“Who’s Momo…”, asked Yachi.  
“Definitely a U.A. student…”, replied Kageyama.  
“Oh...the pieces everyone is performing is out as well for preliminaries…”, said Hinata scrolling through his phone.  
“Oh my god...why is everyone doing Beethoven Sonata No. 8 and 5-”, said Asahi, “It said any sonata with a piano of your choice…”.  
“Welp...Narita is out…”, said Hinata,  
“Why?”, asked Yachi.  
“He’s playing against Ugestu with Beethoven Sonata No. 8, while Ugestu is playing Ysaye No. 6...”, replied Hinata.  
“Oh god…”, said Sugawara.  
“Did they release any other lists?”, asked Daichi.  
“No, but they have this big ad thing for the opening gala. Of course Ugestu is playing Tzigane with the orchestra.”, replied Hinata.  
“This guy really is something, huh…”, said Yamaguchi.  
“Welp...it’s almost time for volleyball practice...let’s go!”,said Daichi, picking up his bag.


	3. 3

“Akaashi!!!”, yelled Bokuto smiling.  
Bokuto then ran up to Akaashi and gave him a big hug.  
“Morning, Bokuto…”, said Akaashi blushing.  
“Thanks for meeting with me at the train station! I can’t wait for the big competition!”, exclaimed Bokuto.  
“Me too, Bokuto…”, said Akaashi smiling.  
“Anyone else meeting up with us?”, asked Bokuto.  
“Nope, just me…”, said Akaashi.  
“I heard U.A. has almost 20 people going this year. Isn’t that crazy?”, said Bokuto.  
“Yea...but you’re going to be the one winning…”, said Akaashi smiling, “Come on now, the train is here.”.  
Akaashi then grabbed Bokuto’s hand and tugged him along into the train. They then took two seats by the door.  
“Akaashi...can I sleep on your shoulder…”, yawned Bokuto.  
“Um...sure...I’ll wake you up when we get to the concert hall…”, said Akaashi blushing.  
Bokuto then laid his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and passed out after two minutes. As Bokuto was sleeping, Akaashi was looking through the program.  
“Huh...I’m versing Tsukishima...that’ll be interesting…”, whispered Akaashi.  
Akaashi then got a text from Kuroo.

Kuroo: Hey! We made it to the concert hall!

Akaashi: Me and Bokuto are still on the train there. Anyone recognizable there?

Kuroo: Kenma obviously, but no one else yet. But all of U.A. High is here. I still can’t believe that they’re taking up a third of the tournament this year.

Akaashi: Yea, it’s scary. But the real problem is that Ugestu kid.

Kuroo: You can say that again. There’s even a rumor going around that he’s planning on playing Der Erlkonig. Like...I can barely get in…

Akaashi: If he does perform that, then whoever is versing him is toast.

Kuroo: Right-

“Akaashi…”, said Bokuto while waking up.  
“Yea?”, asked Akaashi.  
“Are we almost there…”, yawned Bokuto.  
“15 more minutes.”, replied Akaashi.  
“Ok...I’m just going to look at my music…”, said Bokuto.  
Bokuto then took out his music books and chose one of them to flip through. But what Akaashi’s eye was this one green book.  
“Bokuto...why did you bring your Der Erlkonig…”, said Akaashi.  
“What do you think I was going to perform for the Nationals?”, replied Bokuto.  
“He’s really that confident, huh.”, thought Akaashi.  
“What are you playing?”, asked Bokuto.  
“Um...for the first rounds...Beethoven Sonata No. 7.”, replied Akaashi.  
“I’m doing Prokofiev Violin Sonata No. 2.”, replied Bokuto in a proud manner.  
“Wanna look at the prog-”, said Akaashi.  
“WE’RE HERE!!!”, said Bokuto dragging Akaashi’s jacket.  
Bokuto then pulled Akaashi out of the train and they both ran up and out the subway and had the amazing view of what everyone came for.  
The Tokyo Concert Hall.


	4. 4

“Good morning everyone! My name is Arima Kousei, one of the 15 judges for the competition! Today will be Tournament Bracket 1 and tomorrow will be Tournament Bracket 2 for the preliminary rounds.”, said Arima.  
“Looks like I’m not performing today…”, said Todoroki.  
“You got Bracket 2?”, asked Deku.  
“Yea, because our school had too many people in Bracket 1.”, replied Todoroki.  
“Ok class...anyone performing today get changed and go practice...the rest of the class, find seats in the audience…”, said Aizawa yawning.  
“Good luck, Midoriya.”, said Todoroki smiling.  
“Thanks.”, said Deku, smiling back.  
Everyone then either found seats in the audience or went to get changed and go practice.  
“You know Kaminari has to go first.”, said Sero.  
“Imagine-”, said Jiro trying not to laugh.  
“What piece are you performing, Jiro?”, asked Tokoyami.  
“Beethoven No. 5, and because violin isn’t my main instrument, I don’t have any extremely hard pieces set up.”, replied Jiro.  
*The first competitor will be on in 5 minutes. Please find your seat before the competition starts.*  
“Did anyone hear if Ugestu is performing today?”, asked Hagakure.  
“No, but I heard he’s starting off with Ysaye No. 6…”, said Tokoyami concerned.  
“He’s definitely going to get first in Tournament Bracket 2…”, said Jiro.  
The lights then started to dim, and Kousei walked on stage to greet everyone.  
“Good afternoon, everyone. We will be running the preliminary rounds today till 5:30, having a lunch break at 2:30. Our first competitor is Denki Kaminari, playing for you today the “Spring” Sonata (Sonata No. 5) by Beethoven. Please enjoy it.”, said Kousei, “And one more thing, the performances will be restricted to 8 minutes per person, so be aware that anyone performing a piece longer will just stop at a desired spot.”.  
The audience then started clapping as Kaminari and the accompanist walked on stage.  
“Kaminari looks so tense…”, said Jiro trying not to laugh.  
Kaminari then played his open A string to tune. After he was done tuning, he then started playing his piece.  
“Ok, calm down...it’s only the first round...just relax…”, thought Kaminari.  
Throughout his performance, he tried his best to make sure the audience can feel the emotion he put into the piece.  
“Ok...looks like we have a good start to the competition…”, thought one of the judges.  
Kaminari then finished playing and the audience clapped for him. He smiled and bowed and walked off stage.  
“Nice job, Kaminari!”, said Kirishima backstage.  
“Thanks, but I definitely messed up something…”, replied Kaminari.  
“Naruto Uzumaki?”, asked one of the backstage crew.  
“Here…”, said Naruto running.  
“You’re up next, good luck!”, said the stage crew member.  
Naruto then walked onto stage. Kirishima and Kaminari then went to the practice rooms to see what everyone was practicing.  
“Is Bakugo practicing Tzigane?”, asked Kaminari.  
“Yea, he told me that he already practiced his sonata for the first round.”, replied Kirishima.  
“Isn’t he playing Devil’s Trill?”, asked Kaminari.  
“Yea…”, replied Kirishima, “and then I heard Deku practicing Debussy’s Violin Sonata.”  
“It’s gonna be a miracle if I pass this round…”, said Kaminari.  
“Excuse me? Can you find Izuku Midoriya?”, asked one of the backstage crew.  
“Oh, he’s actually in this practice room next to you…”, replied Kirishima.  
The stage crewmate then knocked on the practice door that Deku was practicing in.  
“Izuku? You’re up next!”, said the stage crew member.  
Deku then grabbed his music and looked for his accompanist and waited by the stage entrance.   
“Good luck, Deku!”said Uraraka, smiling.  
“Thanks…”, replied Deku nervously.  
“Ok, Izuku, you’re up! Good luck!”, said the crew member.  
Deku then walked on stage with his accompanist.   
“This is it...the first round of the competition…”, thought Deku.


	5. 5

Deku started to tune his instrument as the audience calmed down their applause. As Deku finished tuning and put his bow on the string, he looked out to the audience and tried to look for his mom.  
“Come on, come on, come on…”, thought Deku, “where is she…”.  
He then saw a quick glimpse of his mom in the back of the audience and smiled when he saw. He then looked at his accompanist and made a gesture with his violin to start. The pianist then started playing and Deku was waiting for the part that cued him in. When the part came, he started to play. The opening of this piece was supposed to be calm and majestic, and that’s exactly what Deku did.  
“Finally...someone who’s playing a more advanced piece…”, thought the judge.  
As Deku’s performance progressed, the piece became more intense and louder, and eventually played at a faster tempo.   
“Good start...but gotta nail this shift…”, thought Deku as he was playing.  
Deku then completely nailed the shift he was worrying about and smiled. He felt more confident as he continued to play his piece, and impacted the audience with his beautiful sound he produced from his instrument. And by the last note, he completely put the audience in awe after his performance. The audience roared with applause when he finished playing. He smiled and bowed and walked off the stage.  
“Deku! That was amazing!”, said Kaminari and Uraraka by the exit.  
“Aw, thanks guys…”, said Deku, smiling.  
“Pfft...whatever…”, mumbled Tsukishima from a distance.  
“Come on, dude! You can’t be judging everyone’s performances like that!”, exclaimed Hinata.  
“I’m not...but...is that really good enough to win against Ugestu?”, asked Tsukishima.  
Hinata just looked at Tsukishima like he was crazy.  
“How are you even saying this right now?”, asked Hinata in shock.  
Tsukishima then ignored Hinata and walked over to Yamaguchi and Nishinoya.  
“I’m gonna talk to them and ask for advice!”, said Hinata as he walked over to Deku.  
Deku then noticed Hinata walking toward him.  
“Hi! I’m Shoyo Hinata!”, said Hinata putting his hand out.  
“I’m Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku.”, said Deku shaking his hand, “this is Uraraka and this is Kaminari.”  
“Hi there!”, said Kaminari and Uraraka.  
“I heard you guys are from U.A. High.”, said Hinata.  
“Yup! And you're from Karasuno High?”, asked Uraraka.  
“Yup! Your school has so many people that got in! Is it required for everyone to orchestra?”, asked Hinata.  
“For class A to C, it is mandatory, but the lower classes have it optional.”, replied Deku.  
“Our school has it optional throughout.”, said Hinata.  
“Hinata boke. Who are you talking to?”, asked Kageyama out of nowhere.  
“Oh! These are some of the students in U.A. High.”, replied Hinata.  
“Hey! I’m Kaminari.”, said Kaminari.  
“Tobio Kageyama.”, said Kageyama, “Really liked your performance, Izuku.”.  
“Oh, thank you! You can call me Deku by the way.”, said Deku, “What piece are you performing?”.  
“Oh, um...what’s it called again...Ysaye Sonata 2 Les Furies…”, replied Kageyama.  
“Me and him are doing the same piece, but different movements. I’m doing the movement Obsession.”, said Hinata.  
“Oh that’s cool! As you heard, I just played Debussy Sonata.”, said Deku.  
“Katsuki Bakugou?”, yelled one of the stage crew.  
“Oh, Kacchan is next.”, said Deku, “Let me get him…”.  
Deku then ran to the practice room and told Bakugo that he was performing next. Bakugo then ran out of the practice room and waited by the door to the stage.  
“Oi, Deku...you better not lose...I’m planning on destroying your ass in the quarter finals…”, said Bakugo.  
“Katsuki? You’re on! Good luck!”, said the stage crew.  
Bakugo then walked on with his accompanist.  
“Jeez...he sure doesn’t like you…”, said Hinata, “...what piece is he even performing anyway?”.  
“Devil’s Trill, but I don’t know which movements…”, replied Deku.  
“I have the program...let’s look…”, said Kageyama.  
Kageyama flipped through the program and eventually found Bakugo’s name and profile.  
“Wait...did I read that correctly…”, said Kageyama, “3 and 4?”.  
“That’s gotta be an error...we haven’t heard him practice those movements before...let alone that insane cadenza…”, said Deku.  
But sure enough, they heard Bakugo start playing the 3rd movement of the Devil’s Trill.  
“He’s…”, said Deku in shock.  
“...actually playing it…”, said Uraraka.


End file.
